


Probe

by Microdigitalwaker



Category: House of Cards (US TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 11:28:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11184159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Microdigitalwaker/pseuds/Microdigitalwaker
Summary: It is a sleepy afternoon in the Oval. Edward has an idea.





	Probe

It's not until Francis removes his reading glasses and yawns that Meechum moves from his post, bending to whisper.

"President Underwood, Sir,," Meechum starts, his tone almost reverent in a way that tends to stir Francis's dick. "Sir, I have important information about a probe."

He'd be alarmed if the boy wasn't pracically licking his ear.

 "A probe you say?" Francus replies, sufficiently amused to play along (though he already has a pretty good idea of where this is leading.  "How deep?"

"Very deep," Edward purrs. "But if I'm to reveal any more, I'll have to be de-briefed."

He definitely likes where this leading and he is not averse to feeding the leggy brunet a line. "Tell me, Meechum- do you have a written report or oral?" 

Edward gasps, followed by a soft chuckle. "Oral, Sir.  You know how strong my oral skills are."

Damned straight!  The boy could suck the polish from a brass door knob. Francis exhales, a dramatic sigh.  "And I suppose that if we put our heads together, someone will have to be fingered."

"If it takes all night, someone _will_ be fingered. You have my word on that, Mr. President!"

Damned if he wasn't as harder than frost blasted peach. "Nancy!  I'm retiring to my private study and I will entertain no interruptions."  

Nancy pokes her head through the door, hand covering a yawn. "Yes, Sir."

Francis stands and turns, not troubling to hide the erection tenting his trousers. "Meechum, you're with me!"

 


End file.
